onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Little Garden Arc
Little Garden arc is the ninth story arc in the manga/anime series One Piece. It is the third arc in the Baroque Works Saga. It was left out of the American dub. Little Garden is the second island the Straw Hat Pirates encounter on The Grand Line. It is a summer island, which is unpopulated except by dinosaurs and two giants named Dorry and Brogy. Is it followed by the Drum Island arc. Chapters 115-129 (Volume 13-15) Episodes 70-77 With a newly acquired Princess Vivi on board, the Straw Hats soon find themselves on the island of Little Garden, which is a misnomer as the island is anything but little- it is stuck in the prehistoric time period and teeming with huge dinosaurs and massive plant life. While Usopp and Nami feel uncomfortable leaving the ship, Vivi and Luffy decide to go explore the island. They soon meet Dorry, a giant warrior from the village of Elbaf who befriends them. Meanwhile, still back on the ship, Usopp and Nami are left alone when Sanji and Zoro decide to compete against each other to see who can bring back the most amount of meat. They are terrified when Broggy, another giant, shows up and decapitates a Tyrannosaurus Rex. He decides to bring them home with him, much to their alarm. Elsewhere, Baroque Works agents Mr. 5, Miss Valentine, Mr. 3 and his partner Miss Goldenweek come together and reveal the 100 million belli bounty on each of the giant's heads and it is suggested by Mr. 3 that they kill them, along with the Straw Hats. Back at Dorry's campsite, Dorry explains that Broggy and he are forever destined to continue their 100 year long war, which was started over a reason Dorry had long forgotten (it is later revealed that a quarrel about their hunting competition which resulted in their exile from Elbaf). When Dorry and Brogy are just about to continue their bout, Dorry suffers from an internal explosion from his intake of the Straw Hats' wine, that of which was tampered by Mr. 5 and his Devil Fruit abilities. When Dorry chose to continue fighting Broggy despite his injuries, Broggy noticed a deficiency in his performance but was too late in identifying the perpetrators. A series of battles begins as the Officer Agents try to kill or capture the Strawhats and their giant hosts. Mr. 3 and Miss Goldenweek capture Nami, Vivi and Zoroand imprison them in a trap which slowly turns them into wax sculptures. It is up to Luffy, Usopp and Carue to defeat Mr. 5, Mr.3, Miss Goldenweek and Miss Valentine before this happens. With the giants' help they succeed and all four agents are put out of action. Meanwhile, Sanji enjoys tea in Mr. 3's candle house and receives a call from Mr. 0 (referred to by other parties as Sir Crocodile) who mistook him for Mr. 3. He is ordered to go to Alabasta (later revealed to be a ploy to make assassinating him easier for Mr. 2) by way of the permanent Log Pose which is sent by the Unluckies, Mr. 13 and Miss Friday who attack Sanji and are defeated upon making the delivery. Dorry and Brogy bid farewell to the Straw Hats by destroying a Giant Goldfish who eats ships leaving the island. With that the Straw Hats head for Alabasta using a permanent Log Pose they got from the Unluckies. Category:One Piece story arcs